Shaman Talk 100
by Aoi Tenma
Summary: Well....An Oprah Winfrey based show, featuring your favourite, evil villain, Hao! this is my first Mankin Fanfic, don't sue me ;;(Chapter 8 is up!)
1. Enter the show

THE SHOW IS ON!! WELCOME TO: SHAMAN TALK 100!!!!  
  
Hao: I'm your host, Hao! Today's topic is: Getting engaged in an early age! The guests are- Yoh,  
  
Yoh: Konnichiwa!  
  
Hao: Ren,  
  
Ren: Kill you.  
  
Hao: & Faust & Eliza!  
  
Faust: He heh... He heh...Muaha ha ha ha ha!!!!  
  
Hao: (sweatdrop) Uuuum.....moving on....Yoh, I heard that you & Anna are engaged since you two were born, but tell me, do you have any feelings for her?  
  
Yoh: Hell yeah I do! I have feelings of fear when ever I'm with her or thinking of her! Man...She is a satan's deciple!  
  
Hao: Well, Yoh, in that case, I would like you to meet someone special. Anna! Come out !  
  
Yoh: Oh no... I'm now about to scream like a little girl if you're serious...  
  
Anna: Hello, Yoh. (Anna gives Yoh an evil glare)  
  
Yoh: Kyaaaaaahh!!!  
  
(The others look at Yoh being...um...murdered by Anna)  
  
Hao: In any case...Ren, Faust, what's your view on this topic?  
  
Faust (With a psychopath look): I'm already married, & I'll always love my Eliza no matter what...Since I was very young...  
  
Audience: Aaaawww.....  
  
Faust (Breaking into tears): But why...? She just had to die! Now she's just a mere puppet being controlled by my powers, just like what Yoh said!  
  
Ren: Oh, Quit yer crying! You're ruining your lipstick!  
  
Faust: It's not a Fat ass lipstick you bastard!!  
  
Ren: Who cares? You're also ruining your eyeshadow!  
  
Faust: It's not A fuckin' eyeshadow!!! & it's not a lipstick!!!  
  
Faust was about to use his bone dead rebone when hao's fire spirit prevents the two (Yup, you guessed it! He's gonna be the security! ^ ^)  
  
Hao: Well, Ren, I also heard you're engaged with this girl who is also a shaman...Her name is... (Hao, stoned when he looked at the queue card) Ha...Ho...  
  
Ren: C'mon! Say it!  
  
Hao: HoroHoro....  
  
Ren: Yeah! Hear that, HoroHoro?! I'm gonna be yours!  
  
HoroHoro (Appearing out of nowhere in the audience): I LOVE YOU TOO REN!!!  
  
Hao: Any...questions from the audience?  
  
One person from the audience: Can I go to the bathroom?  
  
Hao: ........T_T;;  
  
Hao looks at the backround behind him, he sees Anna killing Yoh, Faust trying to kill the fire spirit & Ren, & HoroHoro making flying kisses to Ren & Ren doing those 'I love you too' messages & running towards HoroHoro trying to *Ehem* kiss him...  
  
Hao: This career isn't working for me...That writer bitch fooled me by saying it's a calming job.... Well, until the next time I see you, tune in for SHAMAN TALK 100!! where our next topic is: Dreams!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
DM: Well, first I'd like to say sorry for those who are Ren's fan & HoroHoro's fan, but it's just a fanfic & it's my 1st Mankin Fanfic, Gommen ^ ^;;  
  
Hao: Yeah, & what's this about being based on Oprah Winfrey's show?!! Looking at the story, it should've been based on Jerry Springer Show!! You Fat ass bitch mother fucker from hell!!!  
  
DM: Ohyo ho ho ho ho ^0^  
  
Hao: You have something against me, don't you? ~ ~+;; 


	2. STOOOP! THE! TORTURE!

Yata!! I'm back with chapter 2: DREAMS!!!  
  
Hao: Whaddya mean, 'yata'? this is a nightmare!!!  
  
Me: Ohyo ho ho ho ^0^  
  
Hao: DA, you got fox ears growing....  
  
Me: anyway, on with the story, IKIMAS!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Hao: Welcome to: SHAMAN TALK 100!! I'M HAO, YOUR HOST!!!  
  
Audience: Yaayy!!!  
  
Hao: Today, our topic is: DREAMS! Let's meet our guests, Lyserg Diethel!  
  
Lyserg: *Jumping up to Hao, trying to strangle him* (You know why ^ ^)  
  
Hao: Security!!!  
  
(Fire spirit touches Lyserg's green cape, green cape goes up in flames)  
  
Lyserg: MY CAPE!!!!!! GO TO HELL YOU DAMN ASS BASTARD!!!  
  
Hao: Moving on...Our next guest is BoZ!  
  
(I DON'T OWN Shaman King, so I'll just write BoZ 1 & BoZ2 ^.^;;)  
  
BoZ1: Yos.  
  
Hao: & last but not least, Kororo!  
  
Kororo: .............  
  
Hao: Are trying to say something?  
  
Kororo: ........................*Shooks her head*  
  
Hao: + +;;;  
  
Hao: Well, anyway, BoZ, it says your dreams is to be a... GOTHIC ROCK STAR?  
  
BoZ: Yeah, THAT'S what we always wanted to be, not just a rock stars but Gothic Rock Stars!  
  
Hao: That explains why you're wearing weird clothes & make up on this show today.... Well, Lyserg, when you were younger, what were your dreams?  
  
Lyserg: Since I was small, I always dreamed of intensively killing a certain psycopath who killed my parents, then let the bastard's ghost to suffer under my 'Care'  
  
Hao: *Backs away from Lyserg's place* Um...Ni-nice dream....Kororo?  
  
Kororo: .....................  
  
Hao: Excuse me?  
  
Kororo: ............................T-T;;;  
  
Hao: In any case, meet the dreams analyser specialist, De...WHO???!!!!!!XO"  
  
Demon Angel: Sashibunidanna, Hao.  
  
Hao: You're NOT the dreams analyser, ne?  
  
Demon Angel: Not in this fic I am! Besides, I'm taking up classes on being a psychiatrist, remember?  
  
Hao: This can't...be....happening....T-T;;;;;  
  
Lyserg: So, can you tell me about my dream that I had? It was weird....I see weird glumps of colour, clouding together, with black little colours at the end sides of each colour...  
  
Demon Angel: You had a troubled past, in which you can't forget & you are obsessed with something that means the closest to your heart, & let's see...you also had a bit of bad experience in going through life...& since you're dreaming about it, it is a cherised memory that has returned to you.  
  
Hao: I...Impressive! YOU actually said that?  
  
Demon Angel: Believe it.  
  
Lyserg: Sugoi! That girl practicly sucked my past out of me!  
  
Fire spirit, coming towards me shyly, trying to ask something & touches my shoulder.  
  
Demon Angel: Wha....! NO!  
  
I burn up in flames.  
  
Hao: There goes DA *Smiles with relief*  
  
Kororo: ..................: (  
  
????: Ha ha ha ha ha....Do you know what the title of this anime is?  
  
BoZ1: Shaman King?  
  
?????: Correct. Ha ha ha ha ha....  
  
Lyserg: Hey....  
  
Kororo: ............. ' 0 ';;  
  
BoZ2: Impossible....  
  
Hao: Oh no.......  
  
Demon Angel: I'm Baaaaaacckkkkk!!!  
  
Manta: *Stands on his seat in the audience, so everyone can see* Yikes! She's a ghost!!!  
  
Hao: Aaaaaarghhh!!!!  
  
Demon Angel: Hao, are THAT scared of me? You should be more scared of Marilyn Manson than me. & just to let you know, my dream has come true.  
  
Hao: now that we're on the subject, BoZ, why do you dream to become a Gothic Rock Star?  
  
BoZ 1: We don't really know...It just hit us in the head all of a sudden that we want to be Gothic Rock Stars.  
  
Hao: I see...well, do you have a 'in your sleep dream' that you would like DA to help with?  
  
BoZ 2: Not really...  
  
Kororo: .......................... -_-  
  
Hao: Lyserg?  
  
Lyserg: Pleez...Sadistic writer...tipe in that 'Lyserg Kills Hao severely'  
  
Hao: She's sooo gonna do that...She's a very cruel writer...  
  
Demon Angel: No.  
  
Everyone, exept me: NANIIII!!!!!?????  
  
Lyserg: DOSHTA??!!!!  
  
Demon Angel: Cuz I still want to torcher him, no one, NO ONE is gonna kill him until I'm bored torchering him!  
  
Hao: I knew it was too good to be true... Well, tune in next time where our sadistic writer, will NOT be joining us! Until next time, where our topic is: Shoujo-Ai & Shonen-Ai, Goodbye & Goodnight!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~ Demon Angel: Gommen to all Hao fans, I don't have anything against him but....I LOVE TORCHERING!(Lol.)  
  
Hao: So true.  
  
Demon Angel: Let's just say...He's like my little brother, you know how much older sisters love to torcher their little aniki, ne?  
  
Ren: So true.  
  
Yoh: Don't forget older brothers like torchering lil anikis too...*Looks at Hao* 


	3. Surprises

DA: Arigatou Mina-san for the reviews!  
  
Hao: I'ts a miracle...  
  
DA: Anyway, I think it's a good idea...maybe I should put evil torcher authors to this story too, ne Hao?  
  
Hao: *Reading Demon Angel's review* Baaaaaad idea...  
  
DA: That's a yes, right? OKAY! Anyway, those who wants to be a special guest in this fanfic, plz e-mail me & tell me who you are, why you would like to be on the show, also a couple of things you'd like to do on the show. Arigatou! (Click the blue letter that says 'Demon Angel' to see my e-mail address ^ ^) But for now, plz enjoy this Chap! ^ ^  
  
Hao: T-T ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(unmentioned) DISCLAIMER  
  
Marylin Manson worships Buddha if I told you I own Shaman King  
  
Audience: JERRY! JERRY! JERRY! JERRY!  
  
Hao: What the hell are you people doing here?! This is MY show! Get Lost!! Jerry Springer's studio is 3 rooms to the right, NOW SCRAM!!!!  
  
MEANWHILE....  
  
Jerry Springer: You people aren't her for Jerry Springer Show, are you?  
  
Audience: ????? 0.o  
  
Back at Hao's studio  
  
Hao: Camera, are you recording this?  
  
Camera guy: Nope.  
  
Hao: Good...  
  
*Audience comes back*  
  
Hao: WELCOME TO....SHAMAN TALK 100! I'm your host with the most, Hao!!  
  
Demon Angel: No you're not.  
  
Hao: YOU AGAIN??!!  
  
Demon Angel: Yes it's "Me again"  
  
Hao: Why are you here, *Beep* Huh? What the *Beep* is with that beep?  
  
Demon Angel: He heh. I just brought this cool beep censors ^-^  
  
Hao: Great...  
  
Demon Angel: By the way... I just remembered, since I'm the writer, I can make you do anything...*Evil grin*  
  
Hao: What...are you thinking? *Backs away from Demon Angel*  
  
Demon Angel: Tee hee!  
  
Hao: Huh? (Starts to sing) I'm a little teapot short & stout,  
here is my handle here is my snout  
I'm an unwell Hao here me shout  
Tip me over & pour me out.  
  
Hey!! Stop that you*Beep* *Beep* Why are you*beep* Stop using that*Beep* *Beep* Beeper thing!!  
  
Demon Angel: *Laughs hard, rolling on the floor* Bwa ha ha ha ha ha ha!!! Hao's a little teapot! Hao's a little teapot! XD  
  
Hao: I'm gonna kill you if you do that again...: (  
  
Demon Angel: I'm already dead, remember? : )  
  
Hao: ........T-T  
  
Demon Angel: On with the show!  
  
Hao: MY LINE!! Anyway, let's meet our guests, please welcome....Tamao!!  
  
Tamao: Um...Konnichiwa...  
  
Hao: Ren yet again!  
  
Ren: I'm back.  
  
Hao: Anna!!  
  
Anna: Yos  
  
Hao: And....HoroHoro!!  
  
*Crickets*  
  
Hao: Where is he?  
  
Anna: Dunno, he said he got an important emergency thing to do.  
  
Hao: ?  
  
YOH'S HOUSE  
  
HoroHoro: Teletubbies....Teletubbies....SAY - HEL - LO! =D  
  
(Yup! You guessed it!!)  
  
THE STUDIO  
  
Hao: Let's get started, our topic, being oddly chosen by the author, is Shoujo-ai & shonen-ai! Now Ren, you love HoroHoro, ne?  
  
Ren: *blushes* Hai  
  
Hao: Why so?  
  
Ren: It's just love, okay? You don't really need a reason to love someone, exept trust.  
  
Hao: Ah...I see... Tamao, what brings you out to this show? Any words you'd like to say in this topic, maybe?  
  
Tamao: I'm...here for a confession...  
  
Hao: Confession?  
  
Tamao: I'm the one who asked Anna to come to this show, the reason is...I respect her more than anybody, takada...Anna san! I...I love You!!  
  
Everyone: HEEEEEEE???!!!!!  
  
Anna: ..........0.o  
  
Tamao: I know at first I'm in love with Yoh, but whenever you're with him while I'm there, I had a strange feeling & I always blush, I thought it was jealousy, but I soon realize my feelings...Kyouyama Anna, I love you!!!  
  
Anna: I...I don't know what to say...  
  
Tamao: Please...take me as a woman! I'm serious!!!  
  
Anna: Yes...I accept!!!  
  
Tamao: Thank You!!! *Hugs Anna*  
  
Hao: Tha...Thank You, now, I love you, you love me,  
we are one big happy family... STOP THAT!!!!  
  
Demon Angel: I just can't help myself...^-^  
  
Hao: Why you little*Beep* Stop with that*Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep*  
  
Ren: Oi, what's with that fuckin' beeper?  
  
Hao: HEY!!! HE JUST SWORE!!! & YOU DIDN'T EVEN BEEP HIM!!!  
  
Demon Angel: Whoops = )  
  
Everyone: *Sweatdrop*  
  
Demon Angel: Anywho, before the show is finished, the guests will be performing something cute!  
  
Anna: NANI?!  
  
Tamao: US TOO?!  
  
Ren: NAZE?!  
  
Demon Angel: Because I said so! Now let's see...Ah yes!  
  
*The guests starts to do the Nutcracker dance*  
  
Demon Angel: See You next time!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hao: Here the torcher continues with DA's beeper thingie & the keyboard....& I said you're not suppose to be here....  
  
Demon Angel: What did you say? Oh, you wanna wear a bikini? Okay!!  
  
Hao: DON'T YOU DARE!!!  
  
Demon Angel: It's okay, you'd look too scary anyway!  
  
Hao: ............... 


	4. Special guest!

Konnichiwa!! After a while, I'm finally back!! Thank you to guardress of the stars!!  
  
Hao: I have nothing to say.  
  
Me: Aaaawwww, c'mon!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Demno Angel: Hello everyone, & welcome to....SHAMAN TALK 100!!  
  
Hao: My line!!  
  
Demon Angel: Ooops...  
  
Hao: Anyway....Today's topic is....MYSTERIES!!! Our guests are: Yoh again?  
  
Demon Angel: He didn't get a chance to talk, remember?  
  
Hao: Uuum....yeah....Then it's MANTA!!!  
  
Audience: *Claps & cheers*  
  
Hao: Last but not least, Horohoro!!  
  
Demon Angel: & Don't forget, we've got a special guest on the show!! Please welcome....Another torcher author.....It's.....Guardress of the stars!!!  
  
Audience:*Cheers & claps*  
  
Guardress of the stars: Thank you very much!! *Looks at Hao*  
  
Hao: Uuuum.....hi?  
  
GotS: *Glomps at Hao*  
  
Hao: Waaa!! Do I know you?  
  
GotS: *Starry eyes, talks innocently* Meee?? I'm your biggest fan!!  
  
Hao: Everyone's mad....Very mad...please...someone shoot me...T-T  
  
Lyserg: I'd be more than happy to!! ^ - ^  
  
GotS: OH NO YOU DON'T!!!*Fire evil glare at Lyserg*  
  
Lyserg: *Slowly retreats* Um....I understand...  
  
Hao: Well, let's start today's topic with...WOULD YOU GET OFF OF ME?!!  
  
GotS: Nope!!  
  
DA: Aaaaaw.....C'mon Hao! That's no way to treat a guest!!  
  
Hao: FINE!! Anyway, through the letters we got from the show, we got one from Fakechara, who asked: To Yoh-kun, I've been wondering....even though you always wear that headphone around, do you actually listen to anything? & if you do, what music? (Other than the CD you wanted in the manga where instead you bought the apple song for Anna)  
  
Yoh: I don't know myself, that you're gonna have to ask the animator. *says calmly*  
  
All: -_-;;  
  
GotS: THAT helped.  
  
Hao: Aren't you tired from glomping me?  
  
GotS: It's ONLY been 15 min & 32 seconds!!  
  
Hao: -_-;;  
  
DA: Hao, next letter!!  
  
Hao: Er-- right! Next one is from Falseguy, who's asking Manta....Why ARE you short? That's one of the mysteries of the show I wanna know....  
  
Manta: WELL RUB IT IN WHY DON'TCHA??!!!!  
  
Hao: Answer, please!!  
  
Manta: FINE!! It's just that when I was born, until I grew up, I never eat my veggies!!! OKAY??!!!  
  
DA: What an answer -_-;;  
  
GotS: Waaaaaaai!! Hao-kun!! You're sooooo cute!!! *Starry eyes & hearts floating around*  
  
Hao: My arms...I can't feel my arms....  
  
DA: *Admiration sigh* Don't you just feel good that you know you're not the only torcher author?  
  
Hao: Easy for you to say!!  
  
DA: What are you talkin' about? You're a villain yourself!!  
  
GotS: She's got a point, ya know. *Snugs more*  
  
Hao: Ugh...Anyway....For HoroHoro, there's a letter from Notarealdude who asked: DUDE!! HOW'D YOU GET YOUR HAIRSTYLE LIKE THAT??!! DUDE!! IT'S SO COOL!!! GIMME YOUR HAIRSTYLER'S ADDRESS DUDE!!!......From the snowy mountain alps....Go figure...  
  
Horohoro: I don't know...I guess it just got like this since I wuz born, Pilica!! Help me here!!!  
  
Pilica: You just had your hair like that accidently, Okasama was cooking while you were outside playing, she forgot about you until it was late at night, & your hair became like that after a few hours of shivering coldness.  
  
Horohoro: Did that really happen? How come I never knew??!!  
  
Pilica: Because I'm just lying, my sweet brother *Innocent face* Which reminds me, Anna gave me a few helping tips on training that I wanna try out....*Smiles*  
  
Horohoro: Uh-oh....Please!! Don't let her do this to me!!  
  
DA: Don't worry, I'm not writing your training in the show.  
  
Horohoro: (Whew)  
  
Pilica: *Sulks*  
  
DA: & Don't worry Pilica, backstage there is a training place you can freely use after the show!  
  
Pilica: *All happy again*  
  
Hao: Man....I'm glad I don't have one those trainers.....  
  
GotS: That's why you never succeeded in being Shaman King!! Don't worry, from today onwards I'M gonna be your trainer!!!  
  
Hao: I just had to open my mouth....  
  
DA: Well, Guardress of the Stars, aren't you tired?  
  
Hao: Just what I was thinking.  
  
GotS: Nuh-uh! It's only now been 63 min & 40 sec!!  
  
Hao: Exactly WHEN do you get tired....?  
  
GotS: In 3 days, why?  
  
Hao: Dadeka taskete...... (Someone help...)  
  
Lyserg: HEY! This could turn out okay! Anyone got weenies or popcorn?  
  
Anna: Right here.  
  
Lyserg: Domo!!  
  
Hao: Well, until next time!!! goodbye & goodnight!! GET. OFF. ME. NOW!!!  
  
GotS: Yada!!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
BACKSTAGE  
  
Pilica: 20 MORE KM NOW!!!  
  
GotS: THAT GOES TO YOU TO, HAO!!  
  
Hao: *Runs the court with Guardress of the stars still glomping him* Onegai.....Dadeka taskete.....  
  
Lyserg, Anna, Yoh, Demon Angel & Manta: *Watching while eating popcorns & weenies*  
  
Anna: This reminds me, YOU'RE TRAINING TOO, YOH!  
  
Yoh: WHAT?!  
  
Anna: START. NOW.  
  
Yoh: *Starts running with the others*  
  
DA: This interesting! Well, until next cahpter!! Don't forget to e-mail me if you wanna be on the show!! (& don't forget to review) 


	5. Waaai!

Waaai!! I've been getting e-mails from people saying they wanna be on the show!! YATA!  
  
Hao: GET. OFF. ME. NOW!  
  
GotS: Nope ^ - ^  
  
DA: Let's get the show on the road!  
  
***********************************************  
  
Hao: Hello, everyone! & welcome to SHAMAN TALK 100!!  
  
Audience: *Claps & cheers*  
  
Hao: Today's topic is, miraculous hairstyles!! Our guests are, Ren, *Whispers to DA* him again?  
  
DA: He does have a miraculous hairstyle, ne?  
  
Hao: Hai....Next, is Bokuto no Ryu!!  
  
Ryu: YOS!!  
  
Hao: Last, it's Chocolove!!  
  
DA: Not to mention our special guest, KEII!! Come out here!!  
  
Keii: Konnichiwa! *Looks at Lyserg in the audience*  
  
Lyserg: *Blushes*  
  
GotS: I'm Back!  
  
Hao: A...Anou....You're not gonna glomp me again, are you?  
  
GotS: *Glomps at Hao*  
  
DA: That answers it.  
  
Hao: Well....Anyway, All of you, how DID you get your hairsty's like that?  
  
Ryu: Well.....It all started with a simple hairgel when I was small, then....  
  
28 MINUTES LATER  
  
Ryu: & that's how it ended up like this! Hey! Were you listening?  
  
GotS: ZZzzzzzZzzzzZ  
  
DA: *Snore*  
  
Hao: *Sleepy eyes* Huh?! Ehem....yeah....thank you for the *Wipes drool* 'brief' story of your hair.....  
  
Lyserg: I never knew Ryu was talkative.....  
  
Keii: Probably only when it comes to his hair....I noticed. *Huggles Lyserg's arm*  
  
Hao: Lyserg! Since when were YOU on stage?! DA don't let anyone to go on stage unless they're guests!  
  
Lyserg: Special guest privileges, Keii & Guardress of the Stars gets to do anything they want.  
  
Keii: Tee hee.  
  
Lyserg: Anou.....Do you mind? I'm starting to feel a numb arm....  
  
Keii: Okay! *Huggles Lyserg's neck instead*  
  
Lyserg: Gaagh!! Kah--Can't....breathe....  
  
Keii: Tee hee!  
  
Hao: *sweatdrop* Uuuum.....Ren? How did you get YOUR hairstyle like so? We've been getting letters asking wether you can stab some1 with that....& they're also interested in how it's able to stay as it is.  
  
Ren: First of all, NO. I cannot stab anyone with DA HAIR. & how I'm able to keep it like this? Hairgels. & then........  
  
24 MINUTES LATER  
  
Ren: So that's how it was.  
  
DA: Yet another brief explanations from our guests.....  
  
GotS: Ditto *Hugs Hao's arm* By the way, I wanna ask you something, Hao- kun.....Why did you lose the shaman fights all the time?  
  
Hao: Who are you calling me Hao-'kun'? & for that question, I don't ALWAYS lose in Shaman Fights, thank you very much.  
  
DA: *Whispers to Guardress of the Stars* He's a bit sensitive about that....As you know.  
  
GotS: True. Like I said, that's why I'm gonna be his trainer.  
  
Hao: & for your information, I only lose at winning the Shaman King title!  
  
GotS & DA: -_-;;  
  
Hao: Chocolove! How did you get that afro man style?  
  
Chocolove: Well, usual stuff, how they use to get it back then....Enough about that, wanna hear a good joke? I just came up with it this morning! Okay, A guy was driving a car....  
  
All (except Chocolove): -_-;;  
  
Chocolove: & then, he knocked over a hare with the car, of course it died then an officer came.....  
  
42 MINUTES LATER  
  
Chocolove: So, when the hare came back to life & kept waving, the man asked how he did it &....  
  
All (Except Chocolove): ZzzzzZzzzzzZZZZzzZZzZzzzz  
  
10 MINUTES LATER  
  
Chocolove: The officer then explained that it was a hair tonic permanent wave! Oh, that goes well with the topic today, ne?  
  
Keii: *Waking up* Um...Ehem....yeah.....Lyserg-kun? Daijoubu?  
  
Lyserg: Hai....*-* I think.....  
  
DA: Remind me not to bring today's topic again.....EVER.  
  
Chocolove: Anyway, I got another joke, so this is how it goes.....  
  
GotS (While Chocolove tells his joke) : Hey, what happened to one of the cameraman?  
  
Hao: He jumped out of the studio window 'cuz he couldn't take anymore of Chocolove's joke.  
  
Ren: Go figure.....  
  
Ryu: Yeah......  
  
DA: Anyway, let's end the show for today! Besides, Hao's gotta have his daily tortu--TRAINING!! That's right, training!! Let's go watch!!  
  
Hao: T-T  
  
Keii: *Whipers to DemonAngel*  
  
DA: Sure! Go ahead!!  
  
Keii: *To Lyserg* Let's join them, Lyserg!!  
  
Lyserg: Okay! ^ - ^  
  
AT THE TRAINING PLACE BACKSTAGE  
  
Keii: 10 More laps please, Lyserg! ^ - ^  
  
Lyserg: THIS is what you MEANT by JOINING THEM?!  
  
Keii: Yep!  
  
Hao: At least I'm not alone....  
  
DA: Aaaaw.....I want someone to train too....*Looks at Ren*  
  
Ren: Aa....  
  
DA: Ren-chan!! *Hearts floating around*  
  
Ren: *Sweatdrop*  
  
AT THE STUDIO.....  
  
Chocolove: So, the chicken was a rooster after all! Ah--hey, where'd everybody go...? O.o  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Hao: Thank Buddha it's over....  
  
DA: The training?  
  
Hao: No, Chocolove's joke & the guests' long story  
  
DA: Ditto. 


	6. Evil guests' party

DA: Waaaaii!!! (I just love saying that ^ - ^) Sashibunidanna!! I'm back with da chapter!! Sorry it took long, I've been really lazy lately & a few days ago I had to visit my Grandma in Hokkaido...She ain't got no computer there!! WAAAAHH!! Ehem....Well, I'm back!!  
  
Hao: Just when I had my holiday...  
  
DA: Aa, you're still alive?  
  
Hao: WHADDYA MEAN, STILL ALIVE?? XO  
  
DA: I have nothing to say. -_-u Well, ignore this chapter's title if you're not really evil, I can't really come up with better titles....^ ^;;  
  
Hao: DA doesn't own a life--er, Shaman King!!  
  
************************************************  
  
Hao: Hello, everyone, & welcome to.....  
  
DA: THE HOME COOKING CHANNEL!!  
  
Audience: *Claps, confused*  
  
Hao: Say who?  
  
DA: He heh, just joking ^ . ^;;  
  
Hao: Um...Yeah...Well, today we'll be doing random topics!! *Whispers to himself* Since DemonAngel can't come up with a topic today......  
  
DA: I HEARD THAT!!  
  
Hao: *Sweatdrops, smiles nervously* Well, today's guest are: Tao Jun!!  
  
Jun: Hii!  
  
Hao: Lyserg Diethel!! --Again?  
  
DA: *Smiles innocently*  
  
Hao: -_-u Riiight....Then it's Amidabaru!!  
  
Amidabaru: ^ - ^  
  
DA: & today's special guest, PANTHER!! Come out here!!  
  
Panther: Hey.  
  
Hao: Well, for today, let's just interview our special guests.  
  
GS & Keii: *Huggles their Bishies*  
  
Panther: H-A-O kun *Says with hearts floating around*  
  
Hao: Uum....Yes?  
  
Panther: *Huggles Hao's other arm*  
  
Jun: By the way, DA, how come you're training my baby brother?  
  
DA: Unlucky for him, he was next to me when I was having the urge to hur-- Train someone. It's a random thing, he was just there.  
  
Ren: So, in other words, if someone is around you when you have that urge, you use the one nearest to you?  
  
DA: Yep.  
  
Ren: *Stays away as far as possible*  
  
Keii: Don't worry, Ren, it'll be all right.....I think...*Sweatdrop*  
  
GS: Panther, please let go of Hao-kun, I'm enough, thank you very much. ^ - ^  
  
Panther: No, ms. Guardress of the Stars, I just wanna stay here. ^ - ^  
  
Hao: O_O  
  
Keii: I'm glad no one's getting my Lyserg-chan.  
  
Ren: Lyserg-chan? good one. *Giggles to himself*  
  
Lyserg: *Gives Ren the fire glare*  
  
????: Konnichiwa!  
  
Amidabaru: Eeehh??!!....Aa, dadeka kimiwa?  
  
???: Just a spirit, I'm a phoenix, my name is Koori.  
  
DA: Who's spirit?  
  
Koori: *Points at Panther*  
  
DA: Wait, Panther's a Shaman??  
  
Koori: Uh-huh. She's not a hyper tipe, more of a mysterious kind  
  
Keii: How do you explain that, then? *Points at Panther & Guardress of the Stars smiling nervously to each other*  
  
Koori: *Sweatdrop* That's what I forgot to mention, she just gets hyper & jumpy when it comes to Hao.  
  
DA: Well, that explains it.  
  
Koori: & you?  
  
DA: Me? What about me?  
  
Koori: Aren't you a spirit too? I mean, you were burned by the F.spirit. Who's your Shaman?  
  
DA: I ain't got no Shaman, & I don't intend to get any no matter how powerful I am.  
  
Spiritless Shamans: *Sneaky grins*  
  
DA: DON'T....EVEN.....THINK......ABOUT......IT. ^__^ +  
  
Spiritless Shamans: O.o Yes ma'am  
  
????: Well, since we're on the subject, I forgot to introduce myself.  
  
Amidabaru: Whoah!! Ah, hey....Another spirit?  
  
DA: WHAT?? WHERE'D ALL THESE SPIRIT COME FROM?!  
  
Keii: Oh, hi Saki!!  
  
Saki: Domo!!  
  
Koori: Is she your spirit?  
  
Keii: Yep.  
  
MEANWHILE......  
  
GS: ^__^  
  
Panther: ^__^  
  
Hao: T-T  
  
DA: Uh-huh.....^ ^;;  
  
Lyserg: Well, since everyone's here, can I call Morphin?  
  
DA: Sure! ^-^  
  
Morphin: You called?  
  
Keii: Ah!! Morphin! Hi, nice to see you, I'm Keii, & this is my spi--  
  
Saki: *Is talking to fire spirit, but as we all know, he can't speak*  
  
Keii: Err....Yeah....  
  
Saki: WHADDYA MEAN SHE'S STILL ALIVE!! I THOUGHT THE RUMOUR WAS TRUE!!  
  
DA: O.o You actually understand the little--er, big guy?  
  
Saki: Hai!! ^ - ^  
  
Keii: Sugoi.... O.o  
  
Saki: Arigatou!^__^  
  
F. Spirit: *Glooms, thinking: No one understands me...*  
  
DA: Anyway, with the help with everyone here, I'LL RULE THE WORLD!! MWA HA HA HA HA!!  
  
Panther: Why would you wanna do that?  
  
DA: Cuz, if I rule the world, I'LL RULE SHAMAN KING!! & IF I OWN SHAMAN KING, I OWN THE WORLD!! MWA HA HA HA HA HA!!!! ......I have no life.  
  
GS: Figures.....  
  
Everyone else: *Nods* -_-;;  
  
DA: Anyway, this is the plan, we blow up the trick candle factory, & when they try to put the fire out, they can't cuz they'll just relight!! & it will break down the world into chaos, where we, will then rule the world!!  
  
Hao: Usually I'd like to do that rule the world sort of thing, but I'll make this one an exeption...-_-;;  
  
Jun: HEY!! HAS EVERYONE FORGOTTEN ABOUT ME!!  
  
Koori: I doubt anything she does will work....Anyway, what about you guys? What's your shaman like?  
  
Saki: She's.....Um, how do I put this politely.....She's procrastinater with a mix of "temporary" carefree-ness....  
  
Amidabaru: Say what?  
  
Koori: In other words, she likes doing things later & she's also laid back.  
  
Amidabaru: Same like Yoh-dono!!  
  
Saki: That's a good example.....*Sweatdrop*  
  
Koori: Well, like I said, my Shaman is really dark & mysterious most of the times, but.....  
  
Saki: She gets hyper when it comes to Hao, ne?  
  
Koori: Uh-huh....  
  
DA: WHAT ARE YOU DOING WHISPERING AROUND!! COME ON!! JOIN OUR WORLD DOMINATION PLOT!! OHYO HO HO HO HO HO!!  
  
GS: *Sees an empty bag of sugar* Hey, Hao....Does Demon Angel have any disturbances when it comes to....Well, say.....A certain item or food?  
  
Hao: Yeah, sugar...Candy....Pop-tarts....  
  
Panther: Guardress, is that a....*Sees the empty bag of sugar*  
  
Keii: That means.....  
  
Hao: Uh-oh....  
  
(Everyone pauses for 2 seconds)  
  
Everyone: .............She's sugar high.......-_-;;  
  
DA: BWA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!!  
  
Hao: I'll get the rope.  
  
Ren: Maybe a straight jacket's better....  
  
Lyserg: Komatta, Komatta....  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Uh-oh, will DA ever rule the world & Shaman King?  
  
who gave her those sugar?  
  
& Will anyone notice Jun?  
  
What's gonna happen?  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
DA: And to Angel Wings, like I said, those who wanna be in the show, please e-mail me!! I'll be happy to have more guests!!  
  
Hao: What she meant was she's desperate.  
  
DA: *Ignoring Hao* & if you have any suggestions, please send them through the review & by the way, for everyone, I also decided that I think I'll make this a Bishie hunter sort of show, so if you wanna have a character from SK, just say so & I'll make them automaticly single again.....Except the ones that are already taken by other guests. HURRY LADIES!! BEFORE I STEAL ONE OF YOUR MAN!!....& don't worry, Ren & Horo2x is single, so hurry & get them!!  
  
Hao: What abot the ladies?  
  
DA: They'll also be available, don't worry.  
  
BYE!! 


	7. More guests! Yeeaahhh!

BWA HA HA HA!!! I'M BACK WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER!!  
  
Hao: Hey! I thought we put you in a straight jacket & locked you up in an insane asylum!!  
  
DA: Moi est the authoress, so moi can get out of anything!  
  
Hao: Right...  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Hao: Hello everyone!! & welcome to.....SHAMAN TALK 100!!  
  
Lyserg: Guess what!!  
  
Everyone: *Looks at Lyserg*  
  
DA: What is it?  
  
Lyserg: I decided to live in Japan, so now I got a new home!!  
  
Keii: That's nice ^ - ^  
  
Lyserg: Yup! So now I'm a home owner!!  
  
All: *Gasp*  
  
Keii: WHAT?! Err--Don't worry Lyserg, we still love you. It'll be okay.....  
  
Lyserg: That's not what I said!! it's HOME OWNER!!  
  
Panther: Lyserg, it's okay, we're all proud you for being able to admit it....  
  
GS: Yeah, & no matter what you become, we'll still be there for you!  
  
Angel wings: She's right.....  
  
DA: Oh yeah! I forgot about our special guest, this is Angel Wings!! We'll be calling her AW for now on  
  
Hao: DA, you can't just come up with nicknames ya know....Besides, that makes her sound like a restaurant...  
  
DA: So? My nickname sounds like that deodorant!  
  
Angel Wings: ^__^;; Please, just call me Angels.  
  
DA: Then it's settled! & other guests, this is Joruri soma!!  
  
Joruri: *Looks around* Anou...Where's Horo-kun?  
  
Hao: *Points at audience*  
  
Lyserg: It's Home owner godammit!! Not *that*!!!!  
  
Keii: But we thought....  
  
Lyserg: I am not a crossed over gene, dammit!!  
  
DA: Ooh....Big words....  
  
Keii: Well, at least everything's back to normal! ^__^  
  
Hao: Nothing's normal in the first place when it's Demon Angel's fic.....  
  
Keii: Now that you mention it...But I'm sure everything'll be okay!  
  
MANWHILE....  
  
Joruri: *Is holding Horo2x's arm* ^_^  
  
Horohoro: Anou....Dadeka kimiwa...?  
  
Joruri: I'm your fangirl! ^_^  
  
Horohoro: O.o  
  
Joruri: By the way, DA-chan, how come you're not trying to take over the world like last chapter anymore?  
  
DA: First, do NOT call me DA-chan, & also I AM still working on the domination plot....But no ideas yet.  
  
Joruri: Okay...*Hugs Horo2x's neck*  
  
Horohoro: Can't....Breathe....  
  
Joruri: ^_^  
  
Angels: Konnichiwa, Pyron-kun!!  
  
Pyron: Uh....Hi?  
  
Angels: By the way, I think you're really cute!  
  
Pyron: *Blushes*  
  
(A long light brown haired girl shows up)  
  
???: Hello!!  
  
Manta: Aaa....Domo?  
  
???: *Holds Manta like a plushie*  
  
DA: Oh yeah, this is Loppy-chan!! She likes kawaai things *Whispers to Manta* This means you.  
  
Manta: Ha! I told you I am loved, Ren!!  
  
Ren: Huh?  
  
(Ren gets hugged by a girl who shows up from who knows where)  
  
???:Waaaii! Ren-sama, you're cute!  
  
Ren: *Sweatdrops*  
  
Panther: *Squezes the air out of Hao*  
  
Hao: Um, Panther-chan? I can't breathe....  
  
Panther: Did you call me....Panther-chan?  
  
Hao: O.o Uh-oh....  
  
Panther: *Squezes harder*  
  
Hao: T-T  
  
Koori: Please, misstress!! Let the poor guy alone! You're giving him a circulation cut!!  
  
Panther: Aaaww...C'mon, go have a flight!  
  
Koori: -_-;;  
  
Ren: Who...The...Hell....Are....You....?  
  
???: Oh yeah! My name is Rei, You'll be my bishie for now on!  
  
Ren: And? Bishie denani? (Denani: What's that?)  
  
DA: That means you're gonna be her guy.  
  
Ren: O.o;;  
  
Loppy-chan: I love you, Manta-kun!!  
  
???: Konnichiwa, Koori, Saki, & Amidabaru!!  
  
Koori: Hey! another spirit! Aaa....Another koroppo kuru?  
  
???: Hai! My name is Matsuzake....This ficcy here has alot of insanity....  
  
Hao: Tell me about it.  
  
Panther: Hao-sama!! Where did you go??  
  
Hao: Aaa...Gotta run!  
  
Spirits: O.o;;  
  
Horohoro: Hey, your koroppo kuru is kawaai!  
  
Joruri: Arigatou!! ^ - ^  
  
Kororo: : (  
  
Joruri: Kororo-chan, you're also very cute!!  
  
Kororo: ^_^  
  
Rei: Ne, ne, Ren-sama, how'd you look so cute?  
  
Ren: O.o;; *Blushes*  
  
Panther: Hao-kun!! Where'd he go? Darn...gotta go to my Hao room....*Runs to Hao room, which is a big room full of Hao stuff*  
  
Koori: Misstress!! It's not locked!! Don't--  
  
Panther: *Rams over door*  
  
Koori: ....Knock down the door...Her Okasama is gonna kill me....Again...T- T  
  
Panther: *Is inside Hao room, to find the real Hao there*  
  
Hao: *Is speechless & stunned at the room full of him*  
  
Panther: H-A-O-kun!! ^_^  
  
Angels: By the way, Pyron-kun, how come your whole body's purple?  
  
Pyron: Err--I don't really know...The animator made me this way I guess....  
  
Angel: But you're still so hot!!^_^  
  
Pyron: *Blushes harder*  
  
Loppy-chan: KAWAAI KAWAAI!! *Hugs Manta like a plushie more harder*  
  
Manta: It hurts, but I'm really enjoying being treated like a plushie....  
  
DA: I've been really forgotten....Well, gotta end this show!! Review please & don't forget suggestions!!  
  
******************************************  
  
DA: Okay...Ain't got much to say here but see ya!!  
  
Hao: & She's also really sorry that it came a bit late, she was also working on a fic where everybody dies....  
  
DA: HAO!! 


	8. Insanity! & Meet JSF!

Hey! Sorry it took a while to update, I was working on another fic....  
  
Hao: Excuses....Excuses.....  
  
Me: Shut up & go away.  
  
Hao: *Twitch* *Leaves*  
  
************************************  
  
Hao: Hello everyone, & welcome to--Aw screw it!  
  
Audience: O.o;;  
  
Panther: Hao-sama~!!  
  
Hao: *Hides* *Finds himself in front of DA's torture chamber* *Finds DA in front of him* Ko-konnichiwa...?  
  
DA: Hao? What the hell are you doing here?  
  
Hao: Kamisama....Onegai tasukete....Onegai.....  
  
DA: Lemme repeat the question: What are you doing here?  
  
Hao: Well, you see.... I'm hiding from Panther.  
  
DA: Whhhyyyy?  
  
Hao: DAMMIT SHE LOCKED ME UP IN HER ROOM!! SHE....LOCKED.....ME.....UP.....AFTER.....THE.....LAST.....CHAPTER....!!!  
  
DA: O.o;; Anyway, we've got a new guest, please welcome--  
  
???: Hi! I'--*Trips* *Falls on her butt*  
  
DA: *Sweatdrop* Daijoubu?  
  
???: Hai!! I'm fine! I'm fine!! *Gets up* *Dusts off highschool uniform skirt* Hello!!  
  
Audience: HELLO!! um...  
  
???: JSF!  
  
Audience: HELLO, JSF!  
  
JSF: Hai! *Sees Amidamaru* *Bows respectively*  
  
Amidamaru: *Confused* *Bows also*  
  
JSF: *Kneels down* Amidamaru-sama!! Is there anything I can serve you? You name it! I'll fetch it, do it, & sacrifice it!!  
  
Amidamaru: O.o;;  
  
JSF: Huh? Did I say the last part out loud?  
  
Everyone: *Nod*  
  
JSF: ^_^;; I thought so....  
  
Meanwhile......  
  
Panther: KOORI!!  
  
Koori: Yes, mistress?  
  
Panther: Have you seen Hao-sama? You can fly, so I'm sure you've seen him.  
  
Koori: (The poor guy.... Better not tell her... Let see.....Excuse... Excuse....) Oh yeah! Um, he went to a-a-a.... Shop! Yeah, shop!  
  
Panther: ^__^ Koori, you're not good at lying, are you?  
  
Koori: -_-;; No.....  
  
Angels: Ne, Pyron-kun, why does DA like to kill characters?  
  
Pyron: Kill characters?  
  
DA: *Is killing random characters from other animes for no apparent reason* MWA HA HA HA HA!!!  
  
Pyron: I have...No idea....  
  
DA: *Still on a killing spree* DIE!!  
  
Keii: Wait, was that Sakuragi from Slam Dunk?  
  
DA: MWA HA HA HA HA!!!  
  
Lyserg: That's nothing, she has Marone from Tales of Eternia chained to a torture stretch table.-_-;;  
  
Keii: O.o;;  
  
Loppy: Manta-chan, you're so kawaai!!  
  
Manta: Arigatou! ^__^  
  
Loppy: Ne, how come Yoh & the others sometimes don't listen to you?  
  
Manta: Good question!! I once warned Yoh not to eat the tengu mushroom, but nooo..... He thought it was a matsutake!! No one ever listens to the short encyclopedia guy do they?!!  
  
Loppy: Wait....If Yoh ate a tengu mushroom, shouldn't he be dead?  
  
Manta: Lucky for him, there was a clinic near by & he was saved so he lived happily ever after eating the rest of the roasted matsutake mushroom....But then again, he ate too much & ended up getting a stomach ache.  
  
Loppy: ^__^; Interesting.....  
  
Rei: Ren-sama~!!  
  
DA: Another missing bishie?  
  
Rei: Yep.  
  
DA: Honestly, some guys are afraid of commitment....  
  
Joruri: *Still squeezing Horo2x's neck*  
  
Horo2x: *Still having a circulation cut, but man....He's still alive...Scary....*  
  
Joruri: Joruri really likes Horo-chan!!  
  
Keii: Don't worry....Everything'll be okay...I think....  
  
Lyserg: I pray so....I pray so....T-T;;  
  
Keii: ^__^;; Lyserg-ku sayang, you're really suffering huh?  
  
Lyserg: Lyserg-ku sayang?  
  
Keii: Means Lyserg my sweetie (Is that right?)  
  
Lyserg: Language conquers all ^__^  
  
JSF: Here's Yoh-sama, Amidamaru-sama!! *Brings in Yoh who is tied up with his mouth shut with a pineapple*  
  
Amidamaru: Arigatou, JSF.  
  
JSF: You SURE you don't want him to be told to do anything?  
  
Amidamaru: No...  
  
JSF: Sacrificed for anything?  
  
Amidamaru: No!  
  
Yoh: T-T Mmmph....Mumph....Fmmmph......  
  
JSF: He said that the pineapple in his mouth hurts him. ^__^  
  
Amidamaru: O.o;; Thank you, JSF, I'd like to talk privately with my master for a moment...  
  
JSF: Anything I can get you?  
  
Amidamaru: Um.... Maybe.... Just some tea & snacks.....  
  
JSF: Hai ^_^ *Leaves*  
  
Amidamaru: *Takes pineapple from Yoh's mouth*  
  
Yoh: My...mouth...hurts....Can you please untie me & explain who that was?  
  
Amidamaru: ^__^;; She's JSF, apparantly she worships me like a crazed nun who would worship her God.  
  
Yoh: Ooookaaayy....  
  
Amidamaru: I never had experience with rabid fangirls before...I need help....  
  
Yoh: Try Ren, but he's hiding from one right now....  
  
Rei: REN!! Did you say Ren???!!!! Tell me!! WHERE IS HE??!! *Shakes Yoh without mercy*  
  
Yoh: ((((O__O)))) *Points to somewhere*  
  
Rei: Thank you. ^__^ *Leaves*  
  
Amidamaru: O.O Is Ren-san really hiding to where you pointed at?  
  
Yoh: No....But I hadta stop her from shaking me....Advil....Need advil....  
  
Rei: *Founds Ren* Ren-san!! Waaaii!! *Drags him out of his hiding place*  
  
Ren: YOH!! KISAMA!!! I'M GONNA GET YOU FOR TELLING HER WHERE I WAS!!!  
  
Yoh: But I didn't kno--  
  
Rei: Arigatou, Yoh-kun!!  
  
Ren: *Eyes twitch* *Glares at Yoh* *Gives him the finger*  
  
Yoh: *Sweatdrops*  
  
Rei: *Drags Ren with a smile* *Sings happily* *Dissappears into the horizon*  
  
Amidamaru: That was just plain weird....  
  
Yoh: O_O *Nod*  
  
JSF: I'm BAAACK!!!  
  
Amidamaru: *Sees snacks & tea*  
  
Snacks: *Is a very expensive bulgarian chocolate* *Are high quality import melons* *Also high-class biscuits*  
  
Tea: *Comes from England*  
  
Teacups: *Has the royal family crest of the UK royal family*  
  
Yoh: ((O_O))  
  
Amidamaru: O.o;; Where you get all of this?  
  
JSF: I *Borrowed* the teacups from the queen of England, the tea I got exclusively with the teacups & the snacks also came with the tea & teacups ^__^  
  
Amidamaru: I....was expecting something more....'traditional'....  
  
JSF: Oh, okay, but at least try them! I purposely took them from the queen!! Ooops....Did i say that out loud?  
  
Everyone: *Nod*  
  
Hao: Oi!! Has anyone known a good hiding place around he--  
  
JSF: *Looks at Hao's earrings**Goes in a trance* Ooohh....Prettyyy....  
  
Hao: Okay....I'm gonna slowly back away, & pretend I never saw this...  
  
JSF: *Still staring at Hao's earrings*  
  
Hao: *Runs to hide in DA's torture chamber*  
  
Kororo: *Looks for Horo2x* *Founds him*  
  
Joruri: Aaaa!! Kororo-chan!! How are you?  
  
Kororo: *Nods happily*  
  
Matsuzake: *Taps on Kororo's shoulder*  
  
Kororo: *Plays with Matsuzake*  
  
Joruri: Joruri really likes koroppokurus!!  
  
Horo2x: Me too....  
  
Joruri: ^____^ *Hugs Horo2x's neck again*  
  
Horo2x: *Face turning into an unusual colour*  
  
MEANWHILE, AT THE TORTURE CHAMBER.....  
  
Panther: Hao!! Torture chambers aren't a very good place to be!! Well, DA's an exeption, but....Let's go!!  
  
Koori: Misstress!! Be careful! These torture items are dangerous!! Don't fool around with them otherwise you're gonna hurt someone!!  
  
Panther: *Sees spike bolted hammer* Cool! DA's got a lot of weird things in here!! *Drops it*  
  
Spike bolted hammer: *Rolls to a row of thorned metallic armours*  
  
Thorned metallic armours: *Falls on top of each other like dominoes* *Tips over a bunch of spears*  
  
Bunch of spears: *Drops on top of Hao*  
  
Hao: ((O_O)) *Is safe, but stunned with a spears's edge pointing at his neck & face*  
  
Panther: ^___^;; Ooops?  
  
Koori: Misstress.....You could've killed him!!  
  
Panther: Are you okay, Hao?!  
  
Hao: *Still stunned*  
  
A FEW MINUTES LATER....  
  
Faust: Don't worry, just a shock....He'll be out of it in a few minutes  
  
DA: FAUST-SAMA!! ^_____________^  
  
Faust: I've already got Eliza, thank you.  
  
DA: ^____^;;  
  
Panther: Arigatou, Faust-sama!!  
  
Faust: Hai. *Leaves*  
  
Hao: O_O NEVER....STAY....IN....DA's....TORTURE.....CHAMBER....AGAIN....  
  
Panther: He's awake!! ^_____^ *Hugs Hao*  
  
Hao: Can't....Move....  
  
BACK WITH KEII  
  
Keii: Lyserg!! Where's DA?  
  
Lyserg: She's in--  
  
DA: Yeah?  
  
Keii: Ne, I wanna ask, weren't you suppose to take over the world?  
  
DA: I still can't think up of anything...Yet *Evil smile*  
  
Lyserg: O__O  
  
Keii: Okay....  
  
DA: In any case, has anyone seen my spike-bolted hammer?  
  
Panther: Oh yeah, they should be somewhere near the tipped thorned metallic armours!  
  
DA: *Goes back to torture chamber*  
  
TORTURE CHAMBER.....  
  
DA: Ah! Found it!! Time to try it on....  
  
STUDIO....  
  
Angels: Chocolove?  
  
Chocolove: Hey! Got more jokes coming up!! Wanna hear?!  
  
All: NO!!  
  
Chocolove: Okay, here goes!  
  
Angels: He's gotta be kidding me....  
  
Chocolove: I always 'kid'  
  
Loppy-chan: O.o;; that's just scary...  
  
Joruri: Where's DA-san with her authoress powers when you need her?  
  
DA: Someone called?  
  
Special guests: *Whispers to DA*  
  
DA: HAI!! *Sends Chocolove to a dark abyss with no toilet*  
  
Hao: About time....  
  
DA: ^__^;;  
  
**************************************************  
  
Hao: You have a torture chamber?  
  
DA: Yep.  
  
Hao: You scare everyone, especially us, the SK crew....  
  
DA: Don't I? 


End file.
